Una Perla en Bruto
by Kenissa Swan D' Cullen
Summary: ¿Quién podría pensar que su vida puede cambiar de un día para otro? O peor, ¿por algo material que, tarde o temprano, acabará? Pues ese es mi caso. Perdí a mi mejor amigo por causa de la fama.
1. Summary

**SUMMARY:**

¿Quién podría pensar que su vida puede cambiar de un día para otro? O peor, ¿por algo material que, tarde o temprano, acabará? Pues ese es mi caso. Perdí a mi mejor amigo por causa de la fama —o mejor dicho de la manipuladora Tanya Denali—. Ella fue la causante de que mi vida se volviera un caos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años. Soy uno de los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret y ésta es la historia de cómo Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo, se convirtió de un hombre a un títere de una arpía y de cómo vida, se transformó en un instante.

* * *

**Este es el comieno de todo esta vez si continuare la historia y beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD. espero y les guste nos vemos les mando una mordida :D**

** Atte:Kenissa**


	2. Cp1

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a S. Meyer.**  
**  
****Una perla en bruto **  
**  
Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction **  
**Summary:**

¿Quién podría pensar que su vida puede cambiar de un día para otro? O peor, ¿por algo material que, tarde o temprano, acabará? Pues ese es mi caso. Perdí a mi mejor amigo por causa de la fama —o mejor dicho de la manipuladora Tanya Denali—. Ella fue la causante de que mi vida se volviera un caos.  
Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años. Soy uno de los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret y ésta es la historia de cómo Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo, se convirtió de un hombre a un títere de una arpía y de cómo vida, se transformó en un instante.

**_Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo._**

— ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! ¡Isabella, te queremos! —Esos eran los gritos de mis fans en el estudio de grabación. Estaba en una entrevista hecha por Carmen Benítez sobre mi última actuación sobre las pasarelas:

—Y cuéntame Isabella, ¿qué te pareció la última colección de Victoria's Secrets? —Eso es lo que más me gustaba de las entrevistas con Carmen, siempre iba directo al grano. Siempre tan profesional.

—Pues, me parece algo muy sexy, aunque, ¿qué ropa interior no lo es? —Pregunté al público, que me respondió con un grito eufórico y muchas risas— Pero esta vez lo encontré mucho más creativo, ya que no todos los días se ve algo sensual y al mismo tiempo inocente. Pero como siempre muy sexy. Grrr —al decir esto último se escucharon muchas risas por todo el estudio. Yo me les uní.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. Lo vi y chicas, déjenme decirles que vale la pena salir corriendo e ir a comprárselas en este mismo instante.

…Y es así como pasó otra de mis tantas entrevistas.

Cuando terminó esta última, me despedí de todo y me dediqué un rato a tomarme fotos con las fans y darle autógrafos. Al terminar me fui a mi carro, un Lamborghini Gallardo LP650-4 2013, color blanco, —regalo de mis amigos—, y salí directo a un restaurante de comida, ya que no tenía ganas de llegar a la casa y cocinar. Todo lo contrario, quería llegar, tirarme en mi cama y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo hasta que salga de nuevo el sol. Compré la comida para llevar y salí a mi casa a una velocidad nada baja.

Mi casa probablemente era todo lo contrario a lo que mis fans o los demás pensaban. Era muy sencilla, no como los típicos pent-house en lo que viven las personas famosas. Por eso tengo en realidad dos condominios, y unos de ellos es para despistar a los paparazzi y que no sepan mi verdadera ubicación, que es frente al mar.

—Bells, te vi en la entrevista y estabas divina —y ahí estaba una de mis mejores amigas, Alice Brando—. Me encantó cómo describiste la nueva colección. Ángela está muy contenta con tu descripción.

—Sí, gracias Alice. Y esa era la idea, por algo Ángela es mi jefa —le contesté entre risas.

—Bueno nena, hablamos mañana. Que no se te olvide la fiesta que hare, ¿ok? —Rodé los ojos.  
—Alice, cómo quieres que lo olvide, si todos los días me lo recuerdas. Hablamos mañana y cuídate loquita —le mande un beso y con eso colgué.

Bueno, tengo que admitir, en mi vida también hay lujos y diversión de vez en cuando y no me quejo o bueno ya no tanto, y todo gracias a la compañía de mis amigos, que por cierto, cada uno de ellos están metidos, de una forma u otra, en el mundo de la fama junto a mí.

Son de gran apoyo tenerlos conmigo. Gracias a su ayuda llegué a ser lo que soy hoy en día. Hace un año y medio firmé un gran contrato con Victoria's Secret. Allí estaba Rosalie Hale, una de los ángeles principales y más importantes. Y con toda razón. Es una hermosa rubia, alta, con unos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar y un cuerpo, con sus buenas curvas. Y ni hablar de sus piernas, no por nada es una de los principales ángeles. Los que no la conocen podrían llegar a decir que es una mujer muy frívola y superficial, con el ego por los cielos. Pero cuando la llegas a conocer te das cuenta que nada de esto es cierto. Es una buena persona y con un gran corazón. Gracias a ella llegué al mundo del modelaje otra vez, ya que con anterioridad me había negado a estar dentro.

Primero fui contratada con la marca Roxy y para 47 Street, de cual la última ya no modelo para ella. Alice es mi asesora de imagen. Me ayuda muchísimo. La mejor manera describirla es con un pequeño duende, pues es pequeña, con el cabello corto apuntando para todos los lados, unos ojos grises y con estilo único a la hora de vestir. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es una persona muy sincera y cariñosa, Todo lo contrario a su pareja, Jasper Whithlock. Son tan diferentes; mientras ella es negro, él es blanco. Pero se complementan muy bien los dos juntos. Él es muy pasivo y perspicaz. Cuando necesitas de alguien que te escuche, él es el indicado. No por nada es uno de los más grandes y solicitados psicólogos de los Ángeles.

Al igual que Emmett McCarty, o mejor conocido "El gran Oso". Que da miedo con solo verlo, pero tiene gran corazón. Posee alma de un niño de cinco años. Es muy encantador y se comprende muy bien con Rosalie, su novia. Él es entrenador privado y tiene su propio GYM. También es muy solicitado en este mundo de la fama, ya que como todos quieren estar en forma y mantener su figura y aunque yo no le diga, siempre me pone a comer saludable de vez en cuando, además de entrenar.

Y luego esta "Él". El dueño de mis fantasías, de mi amor. Él es el chico que se robó mi corazón y mi vida, pero que ahora es el mayor de los idiotas que existe en este mundo y todo por culpa de una zorra que tiene por nombre Tanya Denali. Ella es una caza-fortunas que busca a los hombres con mayor fama para poder utilizarlos a su favor. Para mi mala suerte ella es modelo de ropa interior y la mayor de las arpías en este mundo. Todavía recuerdo cómo llegó a nuestras vidas y cómo ella separó a Edward de nuestro lado.

Todo comenzó una tarde, ya hace 4 años atrás. Una tarde cualquiera saliendo de la segundaria.

**_*Flashback*_**

—Y recuerden chicos ésta última semana podrán subir sus notas trayendo sus informes —el profesor Banner al terminar de despidió de nosotros y en eso suena la campana de salida. Así todos comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas y nos disponemos a salir.

—Hey Bells, ¿nos vamos? —Ed me miró con una ceja alzada mientras al mismo tiempo me apuraba, y él mismo recogía mis cosas.

—Claro. Pero, ¿cuál es tu apuro?

—NO, nada —dijo mirando hacia los lados y pasándose la mano por su cabello, muestra de que estaba nervioso.

— ¡Edward Cullen, qué ra... —No pude terminar ya que fui interrumpida por un chillido.

— ¡Eddie! —Rodé los ojos al escuchar la voz de Jessica— ¿Nos vamos juntos? —Y como siempre me ignoró de manera olímpica. Edward me miraba, tratando de descifrar algo. Solamente rodé los ojos nuevamente y salí lo más rápido que pude. No volveríamos a discutir de lo mismo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bells espérame! —Edward me alcanzó corriendo y me detuvo con su mano, al tiempo que me volteaba— Disculpa, por favor. Juré que no te cambiaría más por una mujer. Nunca más. Te lo prometí, ¿cierto? —Asentí lentamente— Bueno, y aunque me cueste lo cumpliré, ¿sí? Anda nena, yo no la busqué ésta vez.

—Está bien. Pero es que no la soporto. Me desespera. Ya es hora que dejen de manipularte y tú dejes que lo hagan. Ella se aprovecha de ti, ¿por qué no lo ves? —Él me miraba serio— Yo te quiero y no quiero volver a ver que te mani... —no pude terminar porque nuevamente me interrumpieron.

— ¿Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan? —Nos preguntó un hombre, de unos 27 años cuando mínimo. Nosotros nos miramos y simplemente asentimos.

—Y tu eres...? — Preguntó Edward.

—Un placer chicos, mi nombre es Garret Everson y les tengo una propuesta de trabajo —dijo lo último con un poco de cautela.

Yo volteé a ver a Ed y éste volteó a verme a mí. Fue algo automático. Nuestras caras deberían reflejar la misma de confusión. Por lo que pregunté. — ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

—Una muy buena pregunta querida Isabella. Pero, por qué no hablamos en un lugar más cómodo —se quedó pensando—. ¿Qué tal un café?

—Está bien. Pero nos dirás bien lo de la propuesta —contestó Edward.

—Veo que tienes carácter chico. Eso me gusta y mucho más para este tipo de trabajo —y así salimos directo al café más cercano.

**.**

.

—Ya que estamos aquí, el tipo de propuesta que les vengo a ofrecer es para que acepten trabajar conmigo en una agencia de modelaje —soltó Garret al llegar al café.

Nosotros entramos en un estado de shock instantáneo. No creíamos lo que él nos decía, o por lo menos yo no lo creí. Edward siempre quiso llegar a la fama y ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para él. Garret, al ver nuestra cara de shock continuó. —Serían grandes modelos. Ambos. Tanto Edward, como para ti, Isabella  
Mi boca se abrió sola y temí que llegara al piso. Si ya estaba en shock ahora no sabía ni cómo estaba. Ok, Edward tiene pinta de modelo, actor, todo lo que quieras. Pero yo era Isabella Swan, la rara.

— ¿Yo? —Y a continuación estallé en carcajadas— ¡Por favor! ¿Usted me vio bien? ¿Está seguro?

—Pero claro que lo hice, y muy bien. No sé qué te causa tanta gracia. Creo que eres una chica muy linda y destacas de las demás.

—Sí, eso es verdad Bells. Eres una chica diferente y súper linda —Ed ya había salido de su shock y apoyó a Garret. Ahí fue cuando me sonrojé.

—Ajá, sí, lo que ustedes digan. Yo sé mi respuesta y es No. No creo que eso sea para mí. Soy muy tímida y muy torpe, pero igual, gracias por la propuesta.

—Bella, no te molesta que te diga así, ¿verdad? —Le sonreí tímidamente dándole a entender que no había problema— Está bien. Piénsalo. Sería una gran oportunidad para ti. Si cambias de parecer solo llámame —me pasó una tarjeta con su número—. Y tu Edward, ¿qué dices?

Edward se lo pensó un rato y le contestó seriamente.

—Garret, no es por desperdiciar tu oferta pero, a mi sí me gustaría llegar a la fama desde siempre, pero no creo que el modelaje sea lo mío.

—Pero no serías modelo para siempre. Míralo como tu primer paso a la fama, después de ahí te saldrían otro trabajos y no solo como modelo. Tú decidirías qué camino tomarías. ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo Garret, tomaré tu oferta. Pero déjame hablarlo con mis padres y te aviso.

—No hay problema, Edward. Entonces estamos hablando, ya Bella tiene mi número. Llámame cuando estés listo —Garret se volteó hacia mí—. Y tú Bella, piénsalo bien. La oferta sigue en pie; si cambias de opinión, sería un placer trabajar con una joven como tú.

Ed y yo salimos directo a nuestras casas sin decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente pasando lo que pasó hoy.  
Al llegar a nuestras correspondientes casas fui yo la que rompió el silencio.

—Bueno hoy a sido un día muy loco, pero deberías pensártelo bien Ed, siempre has querido estar en el mundo de la fama. Tienes ésta oportunidad, así que aprovéchala, y como digo Garret, éste solo sería el primer paso —le pasé la tarjeta de Garret—. Toma, llámalo cuando ya hayas hablado con tus padres. Y como me dijiste una vez: siempre juntos, apoyándonos.

—Gracias Bella, eres una gran amiga —me dio un abrazo y un beso de despedida y entró a su casa.

_***Fin de flashback* **_

Y así empezó a cambiar mi vida y, cómo yo misma dije, fue el primer paso a la fama, y no solo para Edward. 


End file.
